


Remembrance

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“To good friends,” Jack said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my _The Captain!Verse_ series, but **_can_** be read as a stand alone. Reading the other stories would be helpful with some of the references. This is set 4 to 5 years after the rest of my series. It was Veterans Day a few days before I wrote this. It’s a day of remembrances here in the States. I also heard from an old childhood friend that I had lost touch with over 20 years ago. It got me to thinking, and the annoying plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001y1ga/)   
banner by [](http://deedeedee123.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deedeedee123.livejournal.com/)**deedeedee123**  


  
**Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Title:** _Remembrance_  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_ , but can be read as a stand alone.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** PG   
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** No warnings, Small reference to _Impossible Planet_ and _Exit Wounds_. _Children of Earth_ never happened in my AU.

  
**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

**All you really need to know is** : The Tenth Doctor and Jack have been traveling together as lovers for some time and they can feel each other’s emotions. Enjoy.

_Remembrance_  
  
Another alien invasion had been thwarted, so Jack and the Doctor were on their way back to the TARDIS. They had parked her outside of town and were still about a mile away. Jack suddenly stopped mid-step and sniffed the air.  
  
“Is that chips I smell?” Jack’s mouth started to water at the idea.  
  
“Well, this planet is an Earth colony, so it’s entirely possible,” the Doctor laughed. For a moment his mind flashed on the memory of Rose speaking similar words, but he was in way too good of a mood to dwell on it.  
  
“I haven’t had proper chips in years,” Jack said as he followed his nose towards the chip shop with the Doctor in tow. They got their food and sat down in one of the back booths. It was much quieter there, shielded from the raucous celebration in the streets. For once they had been able to save the day and still remain anonymous.  
  
“These are really good. Just like back home.” Jack paused mid-bite when he realized what he had just said. It hit him like a bolt of lightening that he thought of Earth, of England as _back home._ It was almost as much of a surprise to realize it didn’t hurt that much to think of Earth.  
  
“Yes, Rose would have loved these.” The Doctor sighed as he nibbled on a chip and looked out the window. Jack could feel the slight sadness vibrating from the Doctor.  
  
“I miss her too,” Jack whispered as he covered the Doctor’s hand with his own.  
  
“She’s better off. We both are.” The Doctor smiled as he turned his palm upward and squeezing Jack’s hand.  
  
“Do you really believe that?”  
  
“Jack, as much as I cared for her, I wasn’t capable of giving her what _He_ could.” Jack didn’t need to ask who _He_ was. “He could give her the emotional and physical love she needed. He could grow old with her. He could even have given her children if she had wanted them.”  
  
“And you couldn’t?”  
  
“Time Lords become sterile after three to four hundred years and as you know I’m way more than double that.” The Doctor popped another chip into his mouth.  
  
“And why do you think you are better off?” Jack was sure he already knew the answer based on what he felt coming from his lover, but he wanted to hear it.  
  
“As brilliant as Rose was, she was a twenty-first century human. She could never give me what you can.” The Doctor’s eyes were full of emotion as he looked at Jack.  
  
“Psychic sex you mean,” Jack said with his best flirty smile as he sent the Doctor an image of what he would like to do to him later.  
  
“”No, that’s not what I mean.” The Doctor blushed, and then relented under Jack’s sceptical glare. “Okay, not _just_ that anyway.”  
  
“What then?”  
  
“She wasn’t capable of understanding the intricacies of time, space, or how the TARDIS works. She would never know how it feels to live so long that you have to watch the ones you love grow old and die. She could never know what it feels like to die and come back over and over again. She would never truly understand what it feels like to have to choose between the lesser of two horrible evils. Or have to live with the guilt of that choice. She can never be what you are to me.” The Doctor reached over and cupped Jack’s cheek in his hand.  
  
“And what is that?” Jack asked.  
  
“My equal.” The Doctor leaned over and kissed Jack. The kiss was soft, tender, and so full of love that tears misted Jack’s eyes. When the Doctor broke the kiss and pulled away, Jack had to swallow hard at the tightness in his throat.  
  
It should have felt strange to be talking about Rose. Rose and everything else about Earth had been a very touchy subject since Jack had started travelling with the Doctor five years ago. Usually a subject that was quickly changed. Now it felt like the right time.  
  
“Will you tell me a story about her?” Jack asked softly.  
  
That’s how it had started, with the Doctor weaving a story of fighting Satan in the depth of a planet circling a black hole. Once it got started it seemed wrong to stop. It continued on with Jack’s story of Abbadon and Ianto’s first kiss from him in front of his team. They swapped stories back and forth for hours. There were stories of Rose and Ianto, of Mickey and Martha, of Gwen and Donna, of Tosh and Owen, and of Sara Jane and Luke. There were tears, laughter, and much love and when their tongues were tired Jack raised his glass.  
  
“To good friends,” Jack said.  
  
“To good friends,” The Doctor agreed clinking their glasses together. “Maybe it’s time for a visit to Earth. What do you say, Jack?”  
  
“You know, right before I left with you Martha’s daughter was planning her wedding.” Jack looked up at the Doctor hopefully.  
  
“Really, well that settles it then,” the Doctor said as he stood up and brushed the salt and crumbs off his jacket. “Back to the TARDIS,” he said as he held out his hand. “It’s time to go home.” Jack knew he meant more than just the TARDIS.  
  
“So I guess we have a wedding to crash,” Jack quipped as he took the Doctor’s hand and they headed home together.

Next in the series:  [Ceremonies and Commitments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855777)

**Please comment and let me know how you liked it.**

  



End file.
